I Can't Deny What I Feel For You
by TheUsedChick9
Summary: Takes place shortly after episode Unsweet Sixteen. Jude is struggling whether to let Tommy back in her life as a friend. Will she let him back in and risk getting her heart broken? Sorry I suck at summaries and this is my first story. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Can't Deny What I Feel For You**

**Summary:Takes place shortly after"UnsweetSixteen"and Jude is having trouble sticking to the plan of "Just Friends" withTommy. Will it work out? Or will she be left brokenhearted again? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star or any of the characters. **

_Jude is sitting in her room with her guitar in her hands and writing lyric after lyric in her notebook. She starts humming a melody as she strums the strings. She then shakes her head and crosses out something in her notebook. _

"God, I can never get this right," Jude said frowning. She had been working on this new song for Tommy the past few weeks and she had been kind of slacking because she was mad at him, but she new deep down, that no matter what happened on her birthday, that she was lucky to have him as a producer.

She then smiled a little, it was obvious she was thinking about the kiss. It didn't matter that he wanted to pretend it never happened. Now she knew. She knew he cared for her…She knew it happened…

_"…Jude! you are asking the **wrong guy!" **Tommy said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the most passionate kiss of her life. Even more passionate then when Shay had pulled her into the room and kissed her. No, this was real. She had wanted this forever. And now she knew he had too. _

She suddenly frowned when she thought about what happened afterwards…

_"I can keep working with you, but you have to pretend like it never happened. Jude say it! Say it!" Tommy said, regretting those words. "Okay, okay, it never happened" Jude managed to say between sobs. It wasn't fair. The one man she wanted in her life wanted her to pretend nothing happened between them._

"What's on your mind honey?" Jude's mother said standing in the door frame looking at her daughter with concerned eyes.

"Oh, nothing mom. Just concentrating is all. Got this song I have to write for Tommy. You know how that is." she said avoiding eye contact which made her mother worry more and more.

"Well, not really. You're the one with the gift. And you do have one, you know?" Her mother said smiling.

"Really? And what gift is that?" she said a smile forming on her face dropping her notebook on her bed.

"You have the gift of just being able to hum a tune and you have a song. That's really good, you know?" she said smiling.

"Thanks mom." Jude said half-smiling playing with her pen.

"Your welcome honey, well dinner is in half an hour. Okay?" she said walking out.

"Okay, thanks mom." Jude said picking up her notebook again.

_Why? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I breathe without you? _Jude belted the words out as she strummed her guitar. Her singing was put to a halt by someone standing in the doorway.

"It sounds good Jude, did you just write it?" Tommy said with a half-smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well try to get you to not yell at me and do what you say." she said looking at him with cold eyes. Her cold eyes lit up soon enough. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Tommy. Even though he broke her heart.

"Well that's good, what ya got so far?" he said sitting beside her on the bed.

"Nothing really I can't seem to get this melody right." she said, uncomfortably. She then scooted away from him a little.

"What's wrong, Jude? Something on your mind?" he said concern in his voice.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? God, I'm fine." she said a little angry now putting her notebook down once again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think you are. You're making me worry about you, Harrison." He said his eyes changing from the usual cheerful to more sad and worried.

"What do you care? And don't call me that, Quincy." she said getting more spiteful by the minute.

"Okay, okay sorry. I just….I don't know…I worry about you. You mean a lot to me."

Jude rolled her eyes at this remark. She had enough of him and his lies. She sat there shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Tommy. You and I both know you don't care about me. Sadie is the one you **truly **care about. What happened between us…was a mistake…remember?"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't care about Sadie. He didn't want to tell Jude that it was her he stayed up late at night thinking about, and not her sister. Then he got angry at this comment.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jude? You calling me a liar?"

Jude pressed her lips together debating whether to say what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, maybe I am." she crossed her arms at this remark.

Tommy had enough of this. His face got redder and redder.

"You know what! Forget this then. Forget I even worried about you. We will just never talk about this again." he said throwing his hands out to his sides.

"That was the plan anyway, right?"

"What?"

"You know. Pretend like it never happened. That's what you told me. You told me that you would still work with me if I just said nothing ever happened between us. And I said it. I said it because you wanted me to, Tommy."

Jude's voice was breaking. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to hard to fight them and not let Tommy see her cry.

"I-I'm Sorry, Jude." Tommy's voice was clearly concerned. He never wanted Jude to get hurt. Especially after what that asshole Shay did to her. But Tommy did the same thing, but worse. Jude trusted him. She trusted he wouldn't hurt her. And that's exactly what Tommy did, he hurt her, bad.

"Maybe you should go." Jude said a tear running down her cheek at the same time trying to hide her crying.

"I'm not going anywhere until you-"

"Tommy! I said go! Now leave." Jude's tone was different now. She was getting mad.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jude. I swear." Tommy whispered as he walked out of her room leaving Jude to cry in peace. She threw herself into her pillow as the tears kept flowing. She wanted to be strong. But she couldn't. Not when it involved Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hun, are you coming down for dinner?" Her mother said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh… No mom I changed my mind, I'm not very hungry. I'm just going to sit up here and see if I can come up with a song. I'll get something later okay?" she said not wanting her mother to worry more then she already was.

"Oh. Okay Hun just make sure you get something later…" her mother said walking off.

"Okay."

Jude had spent all night trying to get this song out that was inside her head. She thought she had finally got it right.

_Why? Why can't I breathe? Why can't I breathe without you? You, you make me feel. So lost without you. _

She hated to sing about him but it was all she could think about. Next thing she knew it was 2 a.m. She had a big meeting with Tommy in the morning at G Major and she had to get some sleep. She knew she would sleep anyway but she had to try.

The next morning Jude walked into G Major with her guitar in her hand. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and she was hoping he wasn't going to yell at her too much today.

"Hey." Jude said to Tommy walking into the studio.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy said a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing. I finished that song you wanted me to write. I sat up all night doing it."

Tommy could see that Jude was avoiding eye contact. This worried him.

"Oh, well let's hear it."

Jude went into the studio and sat on the stool right in front of the microphone. She took a deep breath as she started to play.

_My mind is so confused…_

_I feel out of breath_

_Like I'm being choked _

_Choked to death_

_My heart was so tattered and used_

_Why? Why cant I _

_Why can't I breathe without you?_

_You, you make me feel_

_You make me feel _

_So lost without you_

She finished her song with a slight smile on her face. Tommy had that same smile, too.

"That was really good, Jude." He said crossing his arms.

"Thanks." She said playing with her guitar strap.

Jude was still upset from the fight they had last night. She tried to avoid as much eye contact with him as possible. But she knew that if she didn't look at him at all, he would ask her what was wrong. She looked into his deep blue eyes and she could get lost forever.

"Jude?"

She snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to record it today, or just wait until tomorrow. You look a little tired. Maybe you should go home and get some rest and we'll finish up tomorrow."

Tommy knew she hadn't slept well. He felt so bad for leaving like he did but what else could he do? She wasn't going to talk to him. He just wished he knew what was wrong with her.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some rest. I'll see you later then."

Tommy didn't answer. He kept staring at Jude as if she had two heads. He just could stop looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Huh? Oh okay. See you later."

Jude left the room as Tommy slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Stupid!" He felt like an idiot.

It was later in the afternoon and Jude was sitting in her room with her notebook in her hand (like usual).

She couldn't write anything. She was too tired. But she had so many things on her mind she wanted to get out. She finally gave up and lay down on her bed and thought she could get in an hour or two of sleep before she went down and got something to eat. Her mom and Sadie went out of town and her dad no longer lived with them. He was probably somewhere with Yvette.

It turned out Jude had fallen asleep for more then four hours now and it was around 10 o'clock. She was dreaming about Tommy. In her dream they were in his car driving down the road having a good time and listening to music. Tommy suddenly turned to her and whispered into her ear "I never meant to hurt you" that sounded familiar. It was what Tommy had said to her the other night. What did this mean? The next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his.

Jude woke up startled. She couldn't believe she what she was dreaming. She was about ready to lay back down when she heard rocks hitting her window.

She looked down and saw Tommy mouthing the words "Can we talk?" Jude nodded as she put on her sweatshirt and went to meet him outside.

"What's up?" she said still rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to go for a ride? Or will your mom get mad?"

Tommy had this look on his face that he had been thinking hard about something.

"She's not home. She went out of town for the weekend with Sadie. They went shopping or something and I didn't want to go with them."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Let me just lock up the house."

She went and grabbed her keys, locked the door, and went out to meet Tommy.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to show you something."

Tommy had a slight smile on his face.

"O-Okay." she said her voice a little shaky.

Jude was a little worried, but she trusted Tommy, so she went.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing she knew she was riding in Tommy's car on a highway she had never seen before.

"Tommy, we've been riding a while, where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, we're almost there."

She was scared because this was turning out to be more and more like her dream. Tommy then pulled into this woodsy part on the side of the road and pulled through the trees. He stopped the car and shut the engine off. He then got out.

"Well, we're here. Aren't you going to get out?"

Jude got out to see what Tommy was showing her. It was a lookout of the entire city. It was beautiful. She was amazed at what she saw.

"Tommy, thi-this is so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"This is where I come to think, when something's really bothering me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I really do. You can see everything. Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem."

Tommy's voice was different. More soft, more tender. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Tommy? Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Jude could tell he was worried.

"Well… yeah I did. Listen Jude, about the other night…"

"Don't worry about it. I just got too emotional is all. I didn't mean to flip out. I'm sorry."

"No, you had every right to be mad. I hurt you. I was supposed to be the one person that didn't, and I did. I'm so sorry, Jude."

Jude's eyes were getting welled up with tears but she held them back.

"I just-"

"You what?"

"I cared about you Tommy. And I still do. I always have. I just don't know what to do anymore. "

Jude was shivering now even though it wasn't very cold out and she had a sweatshirt on.

"You're cold…here." Tommy took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders, but her shivering still didn't go away.

"Thanks."

"Jude, believe me, I didn't mean for all this to happen. You are a really good person and you don't deserve all of this. Especially from me. I just wish that we could be friends again."

Jude could tell Tommy was being serious because he was looking right into her eyes.

"We can, you know? We can put all of this behind us, if you want."

Tommy's eyes lit up when she said that.

"Really? You want to go back to being friends, before all this happened?" he said turning to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to." She looked at him as her eyes lit up, seeing his excitement.

"Yeah, I miss that." He turned away from her again.

"Well, it's settled then. I missed you Tommy."

"I missed you too, Jude."

Jude smiled for the first time in a while. She was happy to have Tommy back in her life. even if it wasn't the way she wanted him to be. They sat there just talking for a good hour and then Tommy drove her back to her house to get some rest.

"Well, good night, Jude. I had fun."

"Me too. Good night, Tommy."

Jude walked up to her door and waved goodbye to him before entering the house. She was happy, not as happy as she should be, but she was happy. She went into the kitchen and made a sandwich, then went to bed.

The next day Tommy had called her into the studio to record the new song she wrote. Her mom and Sadie weren't back from their trip yet. She just left them a note and left for G Major.

She walked in and greeted Georgia. She was smiling, which was unusual for Jude lately.

"Hey kiddo. How ya doin' today?"

"Pretty good. Got more sleep last night. Which is good. How about you?"

"Oh alright as I am gonna be. I listened to your song you wrote. Very powerful. Where did the inspiration come from?"

"Oh, you know me. Do I ever know where anything that I write in my songs comes from? Besides the heart."

"Oh, yeah. And you have a big one. Well I gotta go, catch ya later, kiddo."

"Bye, Georgia."

Jude walked into the studio and a smile formed onto her face when she saw Tommy. He was sitting at the mixing board listening to her track and writing things down. He turned and smiled too when he saw her.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey, Tommy. How are you?"

"Pretty good, just prepping you for recording. I just have a few suggestions, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, shoot."

Jude sat down in the chair and scooted closer to him. She wasn't so uncomfortable now. She looked at him and listened.

"Well on your chorus, I think that you should add a little more energy to it, I don't know if the reason it sounded a little weak was because you were so tired yesterday or what. But that's all the suggestions I have." he said tossing the notebook on the desk behind them and folded his arms.

"Ok, sounds good." she said as she went into the room and sat down on the stool, no guitar in hand today.

"Okay, so just start out from the beginning." he said as he put the headphones on. She did the same and started to sing.

_My mind is so confused…_

_I feel out of breath_

_Like I'm being choked _

_choked to death_

_My heart was so tattered and used_

_Why? Why cant I _

_Why cant I breathe without you_

_You, you make me feel_

_you make me feel _

_so lost without you_

_my heart tells me yes_

_but my mind denies_

_all the feelings I see_

_when looking in your eyes_

_Why? Why cant I _

_Why cant I breathe without you_

_You, you make me feel_

_you make me feel _

_so lost without you_

She finished her song and then went back into the office and sat next to Tommy.

"So, what did you think?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"It was- perfect." he said with a huge smile on his face and never taking his eyes off of her.

"Thanks." she said looking away for a minute and then looking back at him with that same huge smile.

"Listen, do you- maybe wanna grab a bite to eat or something? I'm starved." he said afraid she would say no.

"Um… sure." she didn't want to say no. No was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Okay, lets go." he grabbed his coat and handed Jude her jacket and they took off.

Jude's mom and Sadie came in the door with it had to be 20 different shopping bags. They looked around only to find an empty house.

"Where's Jude, mom?" Sadie said plopping down on the couch, tired from having to carry so much.

"I don't know, honey." her mother said walking into the kitchen. "Oh, here's a note. It says she went to the studio." her mother said also putting down her bags.

"Oh, well I can go get her, I have to talk to Tommy anyway." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, just run by there and tell her dinner will be at 5:30 okay, honey?"

"Okay, mom." And with that she grabbed her jacket and keys and went to G Major.

"Damn, girl. How much can you eat?" Tommy said taking a drink from his pepsi with a surprised look on his face.

"What? I'm hungry." Jude said biting into her burger. "Besides I haven't ate much in the last few days, sorry."

"Oh, no it's all good. I was just wondering how you can eat like that and stay so skinny."

He looked her up and down which made Jude a little uncomfortable. She blushed when he did this.

He noticed how uncomfortable she looked and quickly cleared his throat.

"Just remind me not to take you to any fancy restaurants" he laughed and then started eating his french fries.

Jude rolled her eyes at this comment. But deep down she wished that he would take her out on a date. She then quickly shook her head.

"So, I'm glad we can hang out again. It sucked that we were fighting so much. I just was sick of getting hurt. First Shay then…"

"Me. You got hurt by me too, Jude." he said this with clear sadness in his deep blue eyes. He never thought in his mind he would be the one guy who hurt Jude the most. he hated being that guy.

"Yeah. I guess I did." she said looking down at the table. She didn't want to get upset again.

"Well, I'm gonna make it up to you. What are you doing tonight?" Tommy said, a look on his face like he was planning something.

"Well, I don't know. It's only 12:30, why?" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I wanted to take you to a movie, my treat."

Jude's eyes lit up when he said this.

"But, don't worry, it's not a date or anything. We're just going as friends."

Her eyes stayed the same. Why did he have to make that clear, was he trying to convince me, or himself? Jude thought.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Jude crossed her arms and smiled.

"Okay, pick you up around 6:45 then?" Tommy said taking a drink from his pop.

"Sure." She then continued eating her burger.

Sadie walked into G Major with such confidence. She was planning to ask Tommy out tonight. She didn't know he had other plans.

"Hey Kwest, where's Tommy and Jude?" she said looking around confused when she walked into the studio.

"He took Jude to go get something to eat, they left about half an hour ago."

"Oh, okay. Well if you see Tommy, will you tell him to call me? I really have to talk to him." she said, looking disappointed. She knew for a while he had something for Jude. But she thought she would get a chance because the age difference between Jude and Tommy was so big.

"Yeah, I will." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Thanks." she said and walked out with not as much confidence as she walked in with.

"Thanks for the ride, and lunch, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6:45, sharp."

Jude looked into Tommy's eyes and smiled. She could look at him forever. He had such strong features. His lips were what she liked the best. She could remember kissing him…

She then snapped back.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Tommy." she said as she got out.

"Bye, Jude."

She walked up to her door and Tommy waited until she got into the house to drive off. He was so protective of Jude. He didn't know why. He really did care about her more then she knew.

Jude walked into the house with a smile on her face only to greet a very disappointed Sadie.

"Was that Tommy? Where is he? Is he coming back?" she was going a mile a minute.

"Whoa, easy Speedy Gonzales. Yes, that was Tommy. And he'll be back later to pick me up, why?" Jude knew her sister was into him, and this made her furious that she would do that to her sister. She took off her coat, hung it up, and sat on the couch.

"Well, for your information, I need to talk to him. It's none of your business, anyways." she said glaring at her sister.

"Well, I'll tell him when he comes later. Okay?" she went to go up to her room.

Jude and Sadie hadn't been speaking to each other very much since she found out about her dad.

"Hey mom, how was your trip?" Jude said peeking into the kitchen.

"Oh, it was good, honey. I wish you would have come with us. But I understand, you had that song to write. By the way, did you get it finished?" she said putting a pan into the oven and turning to her daughter.

"Yeah, I went to record it today, Tommy said he really liked it." she said with a smile on her face.

"That's great, hun. See, I told you that you have a gift." she said with an ' I told you so' look.

"Yeah, I guess." she was being modest.

"Well, dinner is in fifteen minutes, you are going to eat this time, right?" she said raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Is it okay if Tommy and I go to the movies, don't worry, it's not a date, he'll be here around 6:45." she said hoping her mother would say yes.

"Sure, honey. It's alright with me."

Jude's mom had always liked Tommy, he was so protective of Jude. She just didn't know if it was okay for them to date. With him being 22 and all.

"Okay, call me when it's done okay?"

"Okay."

Jude went up to her room to pick out what she was going to wear. Could she still do that? It wasn't really a date. She just picked out a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans, with black sneakers. After all, she didn't have to get all dressed up. They were just friends. Weren't they? Of course they were. She could be okay with that, couldn't she?

"Get ahold of yourself, Jude." she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, are you really gonna let her go out with Tommy? I mean, he is 22." Sadie said down in the kitchen, jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, honey. It is Tommy, after all. He is too protective of Jude to do anything to her. She said it wasn't even a real date. It will be okay honey." her mother said, knowing why Sadie was so concerned.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, is all." she said with a frown on her face.

It was 6:43 and Tommy pulled up outside and honked the horn.

"He's here. I gotta go. Bye, Mom." Jude said grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

"Hey Tommy, your early." she said getting into his car with a smile on her face.

"I told you I would be here. You look nice." He said looking her up and down again, but then stopping because he knew it would make her uncomfortable. But surprisingly, she didn't look uncomfortable.

"Thanks, so what movie do you want to see?" she said as she ran her fingers through her red hair. Tommy loved when she did that. He couldn't help but stare.

"I don't know. No chick flicks though." He scrunched up his nose.

Jude thought it was so cute when he would scrunch up his nose.

"Well, the new _Saw _movie is coming out, _Saw II_. We could go see that, if you want." she knew he wanted to see it.

"Oh, hell yeah. That's what I am talking about. A real movie." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I thought you would like that one." She laughed.

"Wait, won't you be scared?" He said this knowing it would get a rise out of her.

"Me? Yeah right! Jude Harrison isn't scared of anything."

He thought it was so cute when she tried to be all brave when he knew she would be clinging to him later. That's what stopped him from saying anything. Jude hadn't even hugged him since they kissed. He missed the smell of her perfume.

He quickly shook it off as he realized they were pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater.

He got out and opened the door for her and she smiled nervously at him. _I thought this wasn't a date, why is he doing all this?_ She thought, but she was still eager to see how the night would turn out.

As they were in line at the concessions Jude was looking over to see what kind of candy she wanted and she felt bad for Tommy having to pay for everything, she didn't want to seem like some kind of moocher so she went to grab her wallet when she felt a hand on hers.

"I told you, my treat." Tommy said with kind eyes so mesmerizing.

Jude didn't say anything, she kept staring at his hand on hers. She really missed his touch.

"Well I don't want you to have to pay for everything. Besides, it's just M&M's."

His hand was still on hers and his face got closer and closer she thought he was really going to kiss her.

"I don't care. Put it on the counter and put your money away." He smiled and then took his hand away.

Jude rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved how he was with her. She felt so…comfortable with him.

Tommy ended up buying a pop and a large popcorn because he knew later on M&M's wouldn't be able to tide Jude over for the whole two hours. He was right.

As the movie started Jude was already reaching over and stealing the big bucket right out of Tommy's hands. He didn't care. Just as long as she was having a good time.

"Oh my god, that's gross." she said covering her eyes and shrinking down in the seat.

"Do you want to leave." he said with a big smile on his face.

"No, I told you I could handle this, and I'm going to sit through it." she said opening one eyes and then closing it again.

"Now, Jude, I don't know if you can handle this whole movie. You know how the last one was." he wasn't sure she was going to make it.

"Now you listen here, Quincy. When I say I can handle it, I can handle it." she didn't notice how close she got to him, it was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. He looked at her with passion in his eyes. She remembered that look. It was the look he gave her the night he kissed her.

She wanted to kiss him more than anything. But one thing stopped her. She then bit her lip and moved back down into her seat and continued cringing and watching the movie as if nothing ever happened.

But Tommy knew what happened. He wanted her to kiss him so badly. But he knew that would change everything.

"Well, then sit up and be brave, Harrison." he said breaking the silence.

She sat there thinking about what would have happened if she had kissed him like she wanted to. She then shook her head and decided she would never put herself in that position again.

As the movie ended Jude wished she could just stay in that dark theater forever until Tommy would turn to her, like he did in the dream, and kiss her. She knew that would never happen.

"So, that girl was helping him out all along." she said with surprise in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tommy said laughing at her question.

"That is such a twisted movie, but I liked it." she smiled.

"Which part, the part where you actually had your eyes open to see it?" he laughed.

"Not funny, it was creepy, you gotta admit it." she said punching him lightly on the arm.

"It was okay, that director is a genius." he said opening the door for Jude and then getting in on the other side.

"Yeah." she said getting in.

"So do you want me to take you home now?" he said not wanting her to say yes.

"No, I don't really want to go home right now. Can we go to that place you took me to the other night, you know, just to talk for a little while." she said smiling.

"Sure, I can do that." he said relieved she didn't want to leave yet. He liked spending time with her. She was a great friend and listener.

_But what she more then that? Did I think of her as more then a friend? _he thought.

He then shook his head at this thought. He could never be more then friends with her. It would change everything. He had to hide how he really felt about her.

**well there ya go... hope your enjoying it so far...i dont really know which direction I am going to take. p.s please read and review. thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jude must have changed the stations in Tommy's car 12 times by the time they reached their spot. She finally settled on a rock station and started humming to the lyrics of Green Day's _Brain Stew. _

"I love this song. The guitar is so great in this." she kept humming to the music.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. Their new stuff kinda sucks though." he said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. They finally reached their destination, got out, and put a blanket on the ground and left the radio playing.

"Do- do you think I will ever be as famous as them?" Jude said sitting down on the blanket and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Who, Green Day? Of course. You are a really great singer, Jude. You have major potential." he said sitting down next to her looking into her eyes.

"Thanks." she looked out across the town. As 311's _Love Song_ comes on the radio.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again _

_However far away I will always love you _

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you _

_What ever words I say _

_I will always love you _

"Now this song I awesome." He said humming along with it.

"Yeah, I love it." Jude said smiling and closing her eyes and then opening them again to see Tommy looking at her. He then looked away as soon as she saw him looking. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "Tommy?" she said half-smiling.

"Yeah?" he said wondering what she was going to ask him about.

"Did you always know you were gonna be a singer?"

"No, it didn't really hit me until right before BoyzAttack formed. My mind was really open to doing anything before that, but honestly, I wouldn't change a thing." he smiled at her.

"That's good. you should never have any regrets in life. you know my mom always-" she stopped herself because she realized what she had been saying. She did have regrets. She regretted ever saying nothing happened between them when it did. It did, and shedidn't want tohide that anymore. She frowned.

"What? What's wrong? Jude?" Tommy said with a worried face.

"Nothing." she smiled not wanting to ruin their time together.

"Okay." he said, not sure if she was telling the truth.

"Tommy, I'm kinda tired. Do you think you could take me home? Big day tomorrow, you know?" she said uncomfortable now. She didn't want to be but she just couldn't help it.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." he said frowning because he thought he ruined the night.

They got up and the car ride to Jude's house was silent. He didn't know what to say and she just wished he would say something but she knew he wasn't going to.

As they arrived at Jude's house Jude was just about ready to get out when Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Jude?"

"Huh?" she looked a little nervous.

"Did you- have fun tonight?" he said looking for an answer in her eyes.

"Yeah, thank you so much Tommy. I had a lot of fun." she smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you did. Maybe, we could, you know, do this again sometime?" he looked like he was sweating.

"Sure, um, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" she smiled and got out.

"Okay, see you at the studio." he was sweating bullets. He didn't know why.

Jude went and walked up to her doorway and as soon as she turned around to wave, Sadie busted out of the door and ran over to Tommy's car.

"Tommy! Hi. I was gonna call you. Do you, maybe, want to go to lunch tomorrow?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Uh sure, Sadie. When? " he said kind of uncomfortable because he knew Jude was watching him. He could always sense her near.

"Um, tomorrow is okay with me, is it okay with you?" she said happily.

"Sure, tomorrow is fine." he smiled slightly.

"Okay, I will pick you up at G Major around 12 tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will be waiting."

"Okay, bye Tommy." she waved eagerly.

"Bye, Sadie."

As Tommy drove off Sadie walked into the house with a big grin on her face.

"I have a lunch date with Tommy, tomorrow." she said trying to make Jude jealous.

"That's nice." Jude said, trying not to sound jealous. But inside she was screaming.

"Yeah, I'm picking him up tomorrow and we're gonna go eat. Isnt that great, Jude?" she said glaring at her sister.

"Yeah, sure."

Jude walked up to her room, worry still filled her mind. She wondered why she couldn't just be friends with Tommy. Why was it so difficult? She cared about him too much, that's why. She would give anything to know how he really felt about her.

As Tommy opened the door to his apartment and locked it again he couldn't help but think of Jude. _Great, now she's really gonna think I like Sadie. Well, I didn't want to be mean to the girl_. _She looked so…eager. _He shook his head at this thought and took off his shirt and laid on the bed.

"Come on, Quincy. She's 16. She cant possibly be the one. Can she?" he said to himself not believing anything he was saying. He knew that she was the one. Ever since he met her. How could he be in love with a 16 year old? But he was, wasn't he?

"Yeah, you love her." he said as he smiled. He then closed his eyes never taking his mind off of the red haired beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you guys for all your reviews. It's good to know you like it. This is kind of a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it.I still have no clue how I'm gonna end this. But keep reading:) **

The next day Jude was at the studio before Tommy got there. She was surprised at this and thought he would be there and ready to work on songwriting. She shrugged and thought he was running late.

She then went outside and sat at a picnic table under a tree and decided she might as well make an attempt to write something. Maybe it would make Tommy happy. She loved to see him happy.

And with that, Tommy came barging through the door full of apologies.

"I- I am so sorry Georgia, I just-" he said as Georgia put a hand up.

"Its okay, Tom. Jude is already here. She has just been working on lyrics."

He smiled at this. He just couldn't stop thinking about her since last night. He loved being around her. He could have it that way forever.

"Oh, where is she?"

Georgia could tell he liked Jude more then as a talent he was producing. She saw it the first day they met. She just wished he could see it too.

"She's sitting at the table outside."

"Okay."

He walked out and stopped for a minute when he heard her voice. She was singing a new song.

_Because of you_

_I have this light in my eyes_

_it's a light _

_I haven't recognized_

_Because of you _

_I want to live each day _

_with a smile_

_on my face_

_It's all, oh it's all_

_Because of you _

He smiled at this. _Another great one. _he thought. He loved when she wrote songs about him because that meant she was thinking about him.

He walked over to her and sat down across from her at the table, watching her write lyrics down and occasionally blow her red hair out of her face.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey, why were you late?" she said smiling.

"Oh, I- uh , woke up late." he smiled. He didn't want to tell her he was dreaming about her and that's why he didn't want to open his eyes this morning. His dreams were far too good.

"Oh, well I have some lyrics for you. Do you want to go and record a rough draft before your lunch date?" she said sarcastically. She didn't care too well that in a few hours her sister would be coming to pick Tommy up and then she was going to turn on her charm and Tommy would be all in love with her and pretend like Jude didn't exist.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." he said frowning. he didn't really want to be in the company of Sadie for lunch. The mere thought made him want to lose his lunch. She was a great girl and everything, but she wasn't his type.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you she would be here around 12. Which probably means 11:45." she laughed trying not to think about him going out with her.

Tommy laughed but he still didn't want to go. But he couldn't be mean. Maybe he would just let Sadie do all the talking and just eat. Sounded like a good plan.

"Well, then we better get to it." he got up and walked into the studio and sat in the chair while Jude walked and sat on the stool in front of the microphone. She had forgotten her guitar today so she would have to do it a capella. She had no problem with this. She then let out a sigh and started to sing.

_I used to think _

_I was so imperfect_

_I didn't know what to do _

_But now _

_its clear_

_I was perfect_

_to you_

_Because of you_

_I have this light in my eyes_

_it's a light _

_I haven't recognized_

_Because of you _

_I want to live each day _

_with a smile_

_on my face_

_It's all, oh it's all_

_Because of you _

"That was really good Jude. Great job. It was perfect." he smiled looking at the clock seeing that it was 11:45.

"Thanks." she looked up noticing that he was looking at the clock. "Well, looks like you have to go." she smiled uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They walked out to see Sadie talking to Georgia and seeing that Georgia looked like she was about to choke herself.

"Hi, Sadie." Tommy said as she turned around and jumped to give Tommy a big hug.

"Hey, cutie! Are you ready to go?" she smiled

"Yeah, I guess." he walked out with a weird look on his face and looked back at Jude. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

As they left G Major Jude was left with a sad smile on her face. She loved her sister… but yet she found that she cared for Tommy. She just couldn't stand the fact that another girl was going to be the one who made that beautiful smile spread across his face. This thought killed her.

"So, where do you want to go?" Sadie said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I don't know. The Diner maybe." he didn't really seem all that interested sitting there looking out the window.

"Ok. Sounds good." she said as she drove to the diner just 2 blocks down.

Jude decided she really didn't want to deal with Tommy coming back and talking about how much fun he had with Sadie so she got a ride back to her house. No one was home. She looked around in confusion and then walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the counter saying her mom had to go out of town for something. Again. And that she wouldn't be back until late tomorrow night.

She sighed and placed the note back down on the counter and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table and started to read a magazine.

A couple minutes passed and the door bell rang. _Who could this be? _she thought.

She then got up and went to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Jamie, what's up?" she smiled as she met her best friend's eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just hoping I would catch you. You know, since you're so busy over at G Major lately. Little Tommy Q working you to the bone huh?"

Jamie never really liked Tommy. At all. Being that he was the one keeping Jude from Jamie.

"Oh, not really. Just working hard to get my record finished on time. Well I'm glad you stopped by. Do you want a soda?" She said as they went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." he grabbed the soda from Jude and sat down across from her at the table.

"So, what's up? Where's your big time producer?" he said with jealousy stinging his voice.

"He went to lunch with Sadie; I didn't really want to stick around until he got back. So I came home."

Jamie could tell she had sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jude? Something on your mind?" Jamie knew it was Tommy but he thought he would be a good friend and ask anyway.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just tired, I guess. Maybe a little hungry."

"Well, we could go get something to eat if you want." he had a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, sure that would be fun." and with that her and Jamie walked over to the diner that they loved with the best comfort food around.

They didn't know that in the way back of the diner in a booth were Tommy and Sadie. This could create a lot of problems.

As they walked in Jude and Jamie sat at a table across the diner from Tommy and Sadie. They hadn't noticed that they were there but Tommy saw them.

"Oh, look who's here." Tommy said to Sadie with a smile on his face, the first smile he had since he left Jude at G Major.

Jude started looking through the menu at what she wanted to eat. She then looked over across the room and saw Tommy smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Her smile quickly faded when Sadie turned around to glare at her younger sister.

"Hey, look, it's Tommy." Jamie said with disgust in his voice. "I swear everywhere I go….Jude, Jude? Are you there?"

Jude wasn't paying attention. She couldn't help but smile and think about Tommy and all the laughs they had shared in the past few days. She loved laughing with him. She loved…. _Do I love him? No, I can't possibly. Can I? _She thought.

"It's impossible." Jude was thinking out loud again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jamie said with confused eyes.

"Oh, nothing. You were saying." she looked away from Tommy and back to a very jealous Jamie.

"I was just saying that we cant go anywhere… oh never mind. What are you going to eat?"

"I don't know. Maybe a burger. What about you?"

It was like she was talking to Jamie but all she could think about was Tommy. She wished he was the one having lunch with her. She loved having Jamie around, but she just wanted to be with Tommy. She knew that could never happen.

And with that Tommy was thinking the same thing Jude was. All he wanted to do was spend time with Jude. He knew this lunch was a mistake. Sadie kept talking but he had no idea what she was saying. He just threw out the occasional 'Yeah' and 'Uh Huh' every now and then.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out again, Tommy? Tommy? Are you there?" she said watching his eyes looking past her and then she turned around to see he kept staring at Jude and she kept staring back.

"God, why don't you just go over and sit with her, for gods sakes. You might as well." she said crossing her arms.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said playing dumb.

"Jude, you're not even paying attention to me. It's all about her, right?"

Tommy knew she was right. It _was _all about Jude. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. But he knew it would never work out between them. She was too young. How could he just let the love of his life slip away? He couldn't do that, he refused to do that.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you so mad?" he said playing the dumbfounded role once again.

"I am sick of this, I care about you Tommy and if you are too blind to see that, then you don't deserve me."

"I guess you're right, Sadie. I don't deserve you." he said with a half smile on his face.

"God, screw you then, Quincy. I'm leaving." she threw a glass of water in his face and walked out. Leaving a satisfied Tommy.

Jude couldn't help but wonder why her sister had just done that. Well she was about to find out. Just after she left the table where Tommy was sitting, Sadie was walking right towards Jude and Jamie.

"Stalk much?" she said with a mad look on her face.

"What are you talking about? We were hungry. What's your problem, Sadie?" Jude said with a defensive look on her face.

"Look, Jude, if you want to play those games, fine. I'm not into it anymore. Oh, and tell mom I wont be home tonight. I'm going to go stay at Dad's. Bye, stalker." and with that Sadie walked out and Jude was furious.

"Just what kind of games does she think I am playing? If it involves Tommy, she's totally wrong."

"But she isn't, is she, Jude?" Jamie said, knowing why Jude was getting so upset. He _was _her best friend, after all.

"What, not you too. Don't tell me you believe her." Jude said looking over at the table where Tommy was sitting. He must have already paid the bill and left.

"You know you care about him, Jude. Even after how much he hurt you. I see that now. It's the same was I feel about Kat. I will always love her. No matter what. So why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Jude took Jamie's words like a dagger. She knew he was right. But how was she supposed to tell the one guy that hurt her the most, that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore?

"Hey, Jamie, I'm not so hungry anymore. Do you think you could just take me home, I wanna try and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I gotta go see Kat soon anyways. Let's go." and with that they paid the bill and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you guys again for all your reviews. Sorry this chapter is also kind of long but your in for some interesting reading as the passion gets more intese between Tommy and Jude. Will they handle it? Or fold under pressure? You will just have to read and find out...**

Later on that night Jude was all alone in her house and she was sitting in her living room trying to watch T.V. She couldn't concentrate on it though. She had other things on her mind.

_God, why cant I stop thinking about him, for two minutes? Why is it so hard? _she thought as she shut off the T.V. and grabbed her guitar. She started to play the beginning of a song.

_My mind is so confused…_

_I feel out of breath_

_Like I'm being choked _

_choked to death_

_My heart was so tattered and used_

_Why? Why cant I _

_Why cant I breathe without you_

_You, you make me feel_

_you make me feel _

_so lost without you_

"Ugh, that's it!" she was mad because she couldn't stop thinking, dreaming, or even singing about the one guy she wasn't supposed to be with. This aggravated her.

"Jude, he's not for you. He needs to be with someone his own age! Why don't you just get that through your head right now!" she said to herself.

_He doesn't care about some stupid little 16 year old. Does he? Does Tommy actually care about me? No, he cant. It's impossible. He told me to pretend like nothing ever happened between us. That **has **to mean something. Doesn't it? _she thought to herself.

She was sick of thinking about it. She had to get out. She would go and grab a cup of coffee at her favorite coffee shop and maybe listen to some music. She had to get him out of her mind. She ran upstairs and grabbed her coat off her bed and shut off the lights and went to go out the door and-

"Hey, Jude." there stood Tommy with his hand up like he was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" she said confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, I was just, uh, coming to see you. Going somewhere?" he started to sweat. _Not again! _he thought as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to a coffee shop I know downtown. I gotta unwind, you know." she said as she noticed him sweating. _Why is he so nervous? _she thought.

"Oh, well, uh….ummm…" Tommy didn't know what to say. _I cant just invite myself, what am I gonna do? Will she invite me to go? I wish she would say something._

"Do you, uh, wanna go with me?" she hoped he would say yes.

"Oh, that would be great, I would love to." he said. _Thank god she said something. _

"Ok. Lets go." she put her coat on and walked with him over to the car.

"So, how was your lunch with Jamie?" he said frowning. He never did like that kid. He was too close to Jude.

"It was okay, I guess. I wasn't very hungry. What about yours?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, that's a long story." he said as they walked into the coffee shop. It was karaoke night. This always made Jude laugh when she watched it.

They got their coffee and sat down and started talking. A few cups later and they were laughing and having a good time.

"So, let me get this straight. She said you don't deserve her." Jude laughed

"Yeah, and then I said, 'Maybe I don't deserve you'. and that's when she said 'Screw you' and threw water in my face. I mean who does that these days? Come on now." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why was she getting so mad? What were you doing?" Jude said clueless to why the whole fight started in the first place.

"Well, it was because I was looking at you." he said this with that sweet smile on his face that almost made Jude melt when she saw it.

"Oh." That was all she could say.

"Yeah." he said trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

_Well this song goes out to all those guys out there, desperate for a second chance. And girls, sometimes it is okay to let them back in. So here we go…_

The lights dim in the room and the music starts to play _One Wish _by Ray J

Jude closed her eyes and listened to the music. She loved this song. And she also thought it was rather appropriate. She then opened them because she felt someone touching her hand.

Tommy had been looking at her and he grabbed her hand. She just went with it as they scooted closer and closer as the music played in the dim coffee shop.

_And I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
We gonna need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's My Wish List  
First One:  
I would create a heart changing love  
Second One:  
I'll take your life and lead on  
Third One:  
I Don't Need A Lot of wishes Cause  
I'll be okay if I get one  
_

_If I had one wishwe would be best friends  
Love will never end  
It would just begin  
If I had one wish you would be my boo  
Promise to love you  
Trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish We would run away  
Making love all day  
Have us a baby  
If I had one wish I'd make you my whole life  
Can you be my wife?  
Make it right this time if I had one wish_

Jude just sat there looking into Tommy's eyes and him looking back in hers. He could help but love her. She understood him. He understood her. They were perfect for each other. For that moment age and all the other boundaries didn't matter. It was just them and the song.

Tommy leaned in and cupped her face with one hand and placed the other on her back protectively. They didn't care who was watching. It was only them.

Then as the moment intensified he leaned in and met his lips with hers. It was soft, at first, and then becoming more and more passionate. They were both lost in the kiss and it was like they were the only two people in the room.

Then as the lights came back on they were still left looking into each others eyes. Jude realized what happened as soon as the song ended. She then broke the gaze and looked down and scooted away.

"Ok. What just happened?" she said confused wondering what was going on behind those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I don't know, Jude, I uh… I don't know." he said looking down trying to figure out what to say.

"We kissed, Tommy. Why did we kiss?" she said still looking at him in confusion.

"Do you think I know, Jude? I am just as confused as you are, okay?" he said eyes still looking at his hands he then looked up to look in her green eyes.

"It was just the song. It didn't mean anything. Let's just forget about it." she couldn't believe she was saying this. But what was she supposed to do? They couldn't be together. It was pretty much against the rules. Not just with her parents, but with life.

They left the coffee shop and he drove Jude back to her house. The car ride was the tensest quiet Jude had ever heard in her life.

_Why did he kiss me? He was the one who said we couldn't be together. Why is he changing now? I don't understand. _Jude thought.

_Why did I kiss her? God, I really screwed up this time. I'm a hypocrite. I said I didn't mean to hurt her and what do I do? I kiss her, again. But it means something to me. It wasn't just the song. It was me and her. It was our feelings. God, I wish I could tell her how I feel. How much I love her. And I miss kissing her. _He thought. He tried hard to concentrate on the road. It was pouring rain outside.

**Sorry to leave you guys with sort of a cliff hanger thingy but I got writers block. Please read and review! I love hearing peoples opinions.  **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and update two chapters for you guys and maybe that will hold ya over for all of Thanksgiving Break. Sorry. Where I'm going I wont be able to use a computer. But I promise, after I get back, another update. Love ya. Me. :P**

As they pulled up outside Jude's house nothing was said. She looked at him and blushed and he looked at her and smiled. As she went to get out… she turned to him.

"Do you, maybe, wanna come in?" she said eyeing him in a nervous way.

"Huh? You want me to?" he said smiling slightly

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. It's kinda pouring really bad out here. I don't know if you should drive." she had the same smile on her face.

"Uh, okay, wait! Is your mom home?" he said nervously.

"No, she had to go out of town for something and Sadie went to stay at dad's, its just me." she wasn't planning to seduce him or anything, but it wasn't far from her mind.

"Sure, I guess I could stay for a while." he got out of the car and pulled his jacket over his head and Jude did the same as she went and unlocked the door into the house.

"Do you want a soda or anything?" she walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights.

"Uh, sure, thank you."

She handed him a soda and sat they sat down on the couch. Jude turned on the T.V. as she started flipping through a few channels. There wasn't really anything to watch so she settled on music videos.

"So, uh, your home a lot by yourself now that your mom got that out of town job, huh?" he said taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah, I like it though, I don't care for crowds much these days."

"Oh, me neither. Everyone always comes up to me when I'm in public, 'Are you little Tommy Q?' I HATE that." he scrunched up his nose again.

"Awww that's so cute. Little Tommy Q. Maybe I should start calling you that." she said winking at him and smiling.

"Yeah, watch out or I'll make one up for you." he said with a bigger smile on his face.

"Yeah, right. **Nothing **embarrasses Jude Harrison." she said with her nose sticking up in the air.

"Oh, sure, I'll find something Jude. And when I do, you're toast." he glared at her playfully.

She glared back then looked at the T.V. and realized that it was boring her. She turned it off and put the radio on and put it on a station she was satisfied with and then went and sat back down.

"So, I'm bored. Anything sound fun?" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmmm I don't know. What you got in mind?" he bit his lip.

"Nothing like that Quincy. God." she pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! You were the one who suggested something fun. That's fun." he winked at her.

"Sorry, Tommy I wouldn't know." she looked down.

"That's good, you know? You shouldn't experience sex until you are ready." he said as he lifted up her chin.

"Yeah, not until I'm in love at least." she smiled. Her chin was still in his hands. It would take the world to keep him from touching her.

"Oh, no." she said looking into his eyes.

"What?" he said still touching her.

"How am I gonna do this?" she said.

"Do what?" he looked at her confused.

"Stop….wanting you." and with that he wrapped his other arm around her back and scooted her closer to him. She always melted in his arms so she just went with it.

He leaned in the same way he did at the coffee shop and kissed her softly.

The kiss got more and more passionate with every minute. Both of their mouths opened and their tongues massaged slowly.

He laid her down on the couch and kept kissing her. The next thing she knew she was taking off his coat and he was taking off hers and then she took off his shirt which he had a black tank top on.

When he went to take off her shirt she pulled away and finally realized what she was doing.

"Oh god, Tommy I cant do this. I just can't." It's not like she didn't want to. It was all she ever wanted.

"Uh, yeah, I know what you mean." he said wiping his mouth and looking down.

"I mean---I, uh, I just don't know right now. You know? What…what's happening with us?" she said her voice sounding like she was going to cry.

"I honestly don't know, Jude. I just---- can't stop kissing you. What do you think that means?" He said trying to read her expression.

"I don't know." she crossed her arms and scooted away a little. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I, uh, should go." he said as he grabbed his shirt and his jacket and put them on and got up ready to leave.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said not wanting to look at him.

"Yeah, bye, Jude." he looked at her one last time and walked out as if nothing ever happened.

"Bye, Tommy." She whispered after he left. It was like nothing had ever happened between them. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not putting this chapter on last night. My computer was acting all weird and it wouldn't let me get back on the internet. Anyway, thank you guys again for all those reviews and here is that second chapter I promised you. Happy Thanksgiving! Love, me. **

What had just happened was killing Jude. She wanted to know why he insisted on kissing her all the time and then pretending like nothing even happened. But she did the same thing, didn't she? She loved kissing him and she wanted to be with him more than anything.

But not like this. Not like this with him running away everytime things get rough. He was either sure of something, or he wasn't. It was as simple as that.

As Tommy drove down the road still in the pouring rain he kept thinking about what had just happened.

_Stupid idiot! God, why do I make her sad like that? I kiss her and leave. She must really hate me now. Why do I have to be so dumb? _He thought to himself while he was driving down the road.

He kept hitting himself in the forehead with his hand. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Quincy, you really blew it this time. Good Job!" he yelled at himself for hurting her again.

As he pulled up in front of his apartment building he didn't bother to put his coat over his head he just let the rain come down on him, drenching his entire body.

He walked up the stairs and pulled out his keys and shook the water out of his hair and unlocked his door and went into his apartment. He locked the door again and threw the keys on the table.

He was so mad at himself for doing that to Jude. He went into his bedroom and looked at the clock. 2 a.m. Wow. He had been over there all night practically.

He went to take off his jacket and tossed it on the chair beside his bed and then took off his shirt. He fell backwards on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved kissing her. He didn't want to stop.

And with that there was a knock on his door. He was almost reluctant to answer it. _Who the hell is this at 2 o'clock in the freaking morning? _He thought as he walked towards the door and didn't even bother to put a shirt back on or look through the peep hole.

As he unlocked and opened the door, he stood there in shock at the person who was standing in front of him.

"Jude? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he stood there his mouth open in shock at the shivering red head that looked like she had taken a shower with her clothes on.

"I, uh, had to sssseeee youuuu." her jaw was quivering with every word she spoke. She crossed her arms to try and keep warm.

"Well, come in. I'll go find you something dry to wear." he grabbed her shoulders and led her into his apartment. He went back into his room and brought out a dry tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that she could wear.

"Th- thank you." she grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

While she was in there Tommy was outside pacing nervously. _Why is she here? How did she get here? What am I going to do? I can't be around her. Not right now. But I can't just let her leave again. Oh, god I never thought love would be this confusing. Is it love? Maybe it is. _He thought and with that she walked out messing with her hair so that it would dry faster.

"Hey, thanks. I thought I was gonna get pneumonia." she said still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Jude? How did you get here? Why are you here? Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

"I uh, walked part of the way, and then I got a cab. I, uh, I-----" she trailed off.

"You what, Jude?" he said still looking into her eyes.

_God, why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? It will be easy, right? I can tell him I love him, can't I? _She thought now looking into his eyes.

"Jude, what is it? What's wrong?" he said moving closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered when he did that.

"I can't, Tommy. I just cant." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"You cant what, Jude? What are you talking about?"

"I cant, do this, anymore. Its too hard." she said wiping tears away on her cheeks.

"I know, Jude. if you want, we can pretend like nothing happened tonight. Maybe that will be easier." he hated saying those words but he knew if he kept doing this to her then she would be left crying over him all the time. It was better this way, or was it?

"Yeah, maybe its better that way, Tommy. You know? Maybe we should just forge---" she stopped herself again.

_I don't want to have to forget everytime something like this happens! I'm sick of always hiding how I feel. Why do I always have to deny the real truth? Why do we always run away from love, when it's staring us right in the face? I'm **not **doing that anymore. I'm done pretending. _she thought.

"No! I don't want to do this! I don't want to forget, Tommy." she pushed his arms down and then stepped away a little.

"Jude." he said his voice calm and reasonable.

"No, Tommy! I thought I could, you know? I thought I could be friends with you, but I can't! I can't! You want to know why? Because we were never meant to be **friends **, Tommy! You can't be 'just friends' with someone when you are as in love with them as I am in love with you!" she said, her face was turning red and the tears just kept on falling.

"Jude, I know how you feel, I do-"

"No, Tommy obviously you don't! Because if you did you would be fighting for us as much as I am sitting here fighting for us. I am **in love **with you. Yes, I said it! I love you! I love you, Tom Quincy. And I will be damned if I walk out this door and out of your life, again, without knowing how you feel. How do you feel?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Jude, I-- I don't know." he finally said.

"No! You kissed me, Tommy. You kissed me on my birthday and you kissed me tonight. You have to feel something for me. Tell me the truth!" her voice was getting angry now.

_What am I supposed to do? My mind is telling me this is all wrong but my heart screams YES! How do I tell the one girl I am forbidden to be with, that I am absolutely head over heels for her? How do I tell her that?_

"Say something, please." her voice got calmer but she was still crying.

He sat there for a minute trying to figure out what he was going to do. He could either defy all that he was told and be with the one girl in his life, that he truly thought was the one for him. Or he could let her walk out, again. And risk losing her for good. _I love this girl. And when it comes to love, there are no rules._

Tommy walked toward Jude who was looking down at her feet and crying. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Tommy, wha-"

"No, you're going to listen to me now. I love you, Jude Harrison. I have always loved you. From the moment I met you. I love your smile, your voice, your laugh, and the way you sing. And when you sing about me, it makes me love you a million times more. I sat there and made mistakes before. Those mistakes kill me every day of my life because I hurt you, and I am _never _going to do that anymore. There were all these rules to follow. But I realized. Love doesn't know any rules, any limits. It's just…Love. And I Love You. And I always will."

And with that he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his lips to hers. She opened her mouth slightly and he did the same. Their tongues massaged one another gently.

He moved his hands from her cheeks down to her back and pulled her so close that there was no space in between them. They stood there like this for what seemed and eternity.

She then pulled away for a second and looked into his eyes. When she smiled he smiled back and resumed kissing her.

She then walked backwards, still kissing him, towards his bedroom.

He realized what she was doing and pulled away for a second.

"Jude? Are you sure? I mean we don't have to…."

"Shhhhh." she put her finger up to his lips and traced them. "I'm sure. After all, I am in love." she smiled and with that comment he kissed her again and she took off her shirt and they fell back onto the bed.

**Now how is that for a chapter? he he he. lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Stress of the family holiday gave me writers block. Oh and a little heads up to Supposed Rockstar and everybody who gave me such great reviews. There might be a little drama coming up, but nothing like you think. It has to happen for the story to end the way it does.**

_The sun had just started to rise and peek its way into Tommy's bedroom window. It wasn't like the weather the night before. The rain was gone. The rays warmed his skin as he stirred and shifted onto his other side and reached out his arm only to find an empty spot on his bed. She was gone._

"Jude? Jude, where are you?" he then shot up out of his bed. He couldn't have lost her again. Not after… everything. He didn't bother putting on a shirt as he looked around the room for any sign of her. He found nothing.

As he walked out into the hallway a smile crept on his face as he heard the shower running and a sweet voice emerging from the bathroom.

_Time to be your only one  
to almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21_

His favorite song. The one he truly knew was all about him. Being that she did change the lyrics for him. He smiled again and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. She then emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later wearing her now dry clothing from last night and wringing the water out of her hair. She walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hey, did you sleep okay? I hope I didn't wake you…" she said giving him a glowing look.

"Oh, no. I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you up and left on me." he said smiling back at her.

"No, of course not. I would never just up and leave without a goodbye. Especially after…you know…" she trailed of smiling slightly.

"Yeah…I know." he smirked at her and sat down across from her at the table with two coffee cups in his hand. He handed her one and then opened the paper.

"Thanks." she said taking a sip and looking at him, even though his face was buried in the paper. She half-smiled and looked away.

"So, uh, about last night…" he trailed off putting down the paper and hoping she would finish the sentence.

"Yeah…uh…I don't know…" she looked at him, not liking how this conversation was going.

_Did last night mean anything to him? God, he'll never change will he? If he wants me to pretend like it never hap- _

Her thinking was interrupted by him clearing his throat.

"I, uh, I don't want it to be a mistake, Jude." he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "I lost you once to lying about how I really felt and I cant, I **wont, **do it again. I think if we try, we can really make this work. I love you, Jude."

"I love you too, Tommy."

Maybe things would actually work for them. Maybe they were really going to be okay this time. Just maybe, miracles do really happen.

"What time is it?" Jude said looking at the clock on his microwave.

"Oh, almost eleven. Why?" he said looking down at his watch. He didn't want her to leave.

"Oh, crap. Mom's coming home today and Sadie will probably be home checking on me and if I'm not there, well let's just say there goes my life." she hurriedly got up and went and grabbed her jacket off of the couch, it was still a little damp, but she didn't care. She then turned to find Tommy's hands around her waist.

"You're leaving?" he said as he kissed her lips softly.

"I mmm have to. Sadie mmm will mmmm kill me if I don't show my face soon. Mmmmm." she could hardly get any word in, he kept pulling her in for little kisses.

"I don't want you to. Stay with me. You can make something up. I was gonna make you breakfast. Just stay." he pulled her in one last time but this kiss was more passionate. He then took off her jacket and wrapped his arms around her. She then gave up. She placed her hands on his bare chest, sending shivers down his spine. She then moved them to around his neck. But then suddenly pulled away.

"God, why is it taking everything I have to get me to leave here?" She said with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Because you don't really want to, that's why." he smirked at her as she stuck out her tongue and went to put on her jacket again.

"Well, fine then." he pouted.

"How about we do something tonight? I'll call you around 6:30? We can go see a movie or something?" she said looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll give you a ride home. Just let me get a shirt." he said as he went back and put on a white tank top. He knew this would make Jude drool and that is exactly what he was looking for.

She just stood there with her mouth gaped open and it soon closed when he came up and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, lets go, Romeo." they left the building and got into his car.

They didn't do much talking on the way to Jude's house. The next thing they knew they were sitting in Jude's driveway and he was kissing her goodbye.

"Well, I will call you later then?" she said getting out of the car. But not before leaning over for another kiss.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then, okay?" he kissed her back and smiled.

"Okay, bye."

"I love you, Jude."

"I love you, too."

And with that she walked up to her door and turned around and smiled at him before disappearing into her house. He smiled back and waited until she was inside to drive away.

He actually felt good about last night. He had no regrets. He couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to his house. He was truly and deeply in love.

Jude walked in to find no one was inside her house. Which somewhat made her happy. She needed time to think about last night.

_He doesn't think it was a mistake. He loves me. Tom Quincy finally loves me. _

And with that she went up to her room to change her clothes. She was finally in love and happy. And the best part. Someone loved her back.

You go through life looking for the one person that truly makes you happy. And she had found that person who was there all along. He just needed time to see it. And now he did.

But too bad things cant always be sunny, she didn't know that soon, there would be a storm of another kind…

**Well hope you guys liked the chapter. Please R&R. There's more to come… :) **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for all your positive reviews. I never thought this story would be anything but I thought 'Hey! I might as well try'. On a sadder note, I think there will only be a couple more chapters and then it will be done. But I promise, they will be worth your time. Love ya guys! Me**

Jude was sitting in her room writing in her notebook and listening to music. She started to write down a few lyrics and then decided to sing them.

_You know me _

_and I know you _

_For once in my life _

_I found someone true_

_Someone who will be there_

_when I fall_

_Someone to catch me _

_after all _

And with that Sadie walked into her room, with quite an interesting look on her face. She sat down by Jude on her bed and Jude gave her sister a puzzled look. She wondered why Sadie was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Jude said as she closed her notebook and sat up to face her glowing sister.

"Oh, nothing…just…" she trailed off.

"What?" Jude was getting more and more angry. She was sick of staring at her sister's pearly white teeth.

"You, uh, might want to look at what's downstairs." and with that Jude raced down the stairs as fast as she could and saw a bouquet of white roses in a vase on the table with a card.

_Oh my god. He is sooooooo sweet. I cant believe he sent me flowers. They are so beautiful. Wait…why was Sadie smiling? She likes Tommy. _

She was wondering why her sister was smiling as she walked towards the card. She picked it up and it simply said "To Jude" on the front. Her hands were shaking as she opened it. This is what it read…

_Dear Jude,_

_I know we have had some tough times. I don't even deserve forgiveness for what I put you through. But I am going to ask for it anyway. Meet me tonight. I am going to have a car come pick you up at 7:30. Please just give it a chance. I hope you will come. Even if it is to slap me in the face. I'll be waiting for you. If you don't come, I understand._

_Always,_

_Shay_

_What the **hell **was he thinking? Why did he even bother to send me flowers? Ugh, I'm not going to go… but wait… maybe I should. Just to hear what he has to say. But Tommy and I were supposed to go out tonight. What am I going to do? I have to meet with Shay, and then I will go see Tommy. He will make me feel better after all that yelling. Yeah that's what I will do. _

She was smiling because she knew that she was gonna let Shay know exactly what he was missing. But wait…she still had to call Tommy and tell him. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6:30 and she was supposed to call Tommy.

"Oh, what am I going to tell him?" she said to herself as Sadie walked into the door.

"Tell who, Jude?" her sister said, acting innocent. "Tell Tommy you're back with Shay?" Sadie said with a smirk on her face.

"Shay and I are **not **together. What are you thinking?" Jude said as she walked right by Sadie and went up to her room to call Tommy.

It seemed like forever until Tommy picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he said. She loved hearing his voice.

"Hey, its me." she said nervousness was thick in her voice.

"Oh, hey. I have been waiting for your call. I missed you all day. So when do you want me to pick you up?" he said she could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, about that. Tommy, I, uh, have something I need to take care of first. Is that okay?" she was afraid what he was going to say next.

"Oh, that's fine. What is it you had to take care of?" he said curious.

There it was. The question she just didn't want to answer.

"Ummm… Shay. He sent me a note saying he wanted to talk. Sort of a closure thing, you know?" she hated telling him but she didn't want to lie.

"Oh…o-okay. I, uh, guess you will call me when your done getting swept off your feet by Mr. Smooth. That is if you even remember my number." he was angry now. Jude could tell.

"Tommy…"

"No, I understand. I mean, after all, it's just closure, right." he wasn't so sure he was believing what he was saying. He was so scared he was going to lose her, and especially to that asshole. It killed him, but what could he do?

"Yeah… and I promise I will call you right after I get back. And then we can hang out, you know?" she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Uh, I don't know, Jude. I'm a little tired. Give me a call tomorrow and we can hang out then, okay?" he didn't want to do this, but what else was he supposed to say?

"Oh…." there was a long pause before Jude spoke again. "O-okay. I'll just call you tomorrow. I love you."

She didn't get out those last three words before Tommy had already hung up. She was brokenhearted. This time she had let him slip through her fingers… how could she do that to someone she loved?

**Now I know this probably isn't anybody's favorite chapter, but trust me, this _has _to happen for it to end the way I wanted. I wont disappoint you. Please R&R**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Now this chapter is mostly devoted to Tommy's feelings about Jude going on a 'date' with Shay and the 'date' in general. I hope you like. It's got mucho mucho drama! Enjoy:) **

Jude was uneasy ever since she had got off the phone with Tommy. It was like she was so afraid of losing the one guy she had truly loved, and for what? Someone who basically mentally slapped her in the face by dumping her for Eden. Ugh that bottled blonde made her cringe. Especially her name…

The next thing she knew it was 7:00 and right on time a black car had pulled up in front of Jude's house. She hadn't really gotten dressed up, but she did change. She put on a nice pair of black pants with a white button up shirt. She didn't even think about Shay. All that was on her mind was Tommy.

"Tell mom I'll be back later, okay?" she said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah. Have fun with your boyfriend…" she said as Jude glared at her and walked out the door.

She walked down the driveway and got into the back of the car. Of course Shay wasn't there. Jude just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Tommy was pacing around his apartment. He was so nervous that he was going to lose her.

_God, why am I acting like this? She loves me. She said it. She doesn't love Shay, does she? I can't stop thinking about her. I have to get out. I have to go do something._

And with that he grabbed his keys and put on his jacket and brought his cell phone with him, just in case. He never knew if she would call or not.

The car that picked Jude up had pulled up in front of this building she didn't recognize. She then got worried.

"Where are we?" she said leaning up into the front seat. It was the first thing she had said since she got into the car.

"I can't say. Shay told me not to. You are just supposed to walk into those doors over there."

She got out and entered where the driver directed and walked into the door. It was all dark inside and she didn't know where a light was.

"Hello? Shay? Are you there?" she said searching for a light switch on the wall. she finally found one and turned it on. She looked around only to find an elevator and a flight of stairs. There was a note on the elevator and she walked towards it. It read, "Take elevator to the very top floor. No questions. Just trust me."

She was a little scared, but she was curious what he had planned up there. So she went.

When the elevator reached the top, the doors opened. All Jude saw was thousands and thousands of white candles all around the floor except for a pathway to a table on the rooftop. It was a beautiful night and she could see the stars.

She wondered where he was. She just sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice startled her as she turned around to see Shay standing there. He was dressed in a nice black button up shirt and black pants. Not usually his style, but he looked nice.

"Yeah, uh, why didn't you ask me to come here?" she said even before he had sat down.

"I, uh, wanted to see you, I missed you." he said smiling.

"What? Blondie got too boring for you? Sick of the 'no brain cells to save her life' thing?" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Ok, I deserved that." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Hell yeah you did and you deserve a lot more." She sat there crossing her arms.

"Jude? Why do we have to fight? I know what I did was wrong but cant we just get past it all, just for tonight?" he said with kindness in his eyes.

"Shay, you know what? I tried… I tried so hard to make myself believe that I could trust you, that you really did…" she trailed off, about to cry.

"Did what, Jude?"

"Love me! But you didn't, did you? Or you wouldn't have let 'Ms. Bottled Blonde' ruin it all, would you?" she said with a mean scowl on her face.

"Jude, you know I loved you. And a part of me… well a part of me still does."

Jude couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard Shay tell her he loved her in…well…never. Was he lying? She couldn't fall for him again… what was she going to do?

Tommy was sitting on a blanket on the ground at the place where he had taken Jude. He just wanted to be there. He hadn't taken his mind off of her since what happened last night. He smiled as he thought of it.

He kept asking her if she was sure up until the moment actually happened. She knew. She knew she wanted him to be her first. Her first love, everything. But he wasn't her first real kiss. Thinking of that made his stomach turn. She was on a date with the first guy she had ever loved. That was killing him.

"So, how's your music coming?" Shay asked taking a bite of his dinner and watching Jude nervously pick at hers.

"It's… coming. Tommy has really been a big help to me, you know?" she smiled when she thought of him, that was her first smile all night.

"Oh, well that's good. I just wish I could be here to see it all. I really have missed you, Jude." he said smiling and placing his hand in hers. "I just, wish things didn't turn out the way they did, you know?" she jerked her hand away and his smile turned somber.

"Turn out what way, Shay! With you embarrassing me on my birthday and running out with that sleazy piece of silicone! Well, I'm sorry! I must have brought it upon myself. You know what, you brought it upon yourself. And every night you nuzzle up to some bimbo, just remember, you let the best thing you will _ever _have, slip right through your fingertips. And I am **not **going to make that mistake, AGAIN!" she got up and her face was beat red. She was about to cry.

"Jude…" he said slowly.

"No, Shay! I am in love with someone. And he loves me back! So don't come waltzing in here thinking you can mess everything up, again!" she was just about ready to leave when Shay grabbed her shoulders.

"Who? Tommy! You honestly think Tommy will be there for you for the rest of your life? Well dream on, girl. He's 22! It's against all rules in the workplace and in life. So if you want to get hurt again, go right ahead. I'm done trying to make you happy." he turned around and walked away, standing a few feet away from Jude with his back turned.

"He wont hurt me." Jude said quietly, as if convincing herself that, for once in her life, she had found the one. And it wasn't Shay, it wasn't Jamie, it was Tommy. She then smiled because she knew.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" he said turning around to see Jude with tears in her eyes, looking across the town.

"Because when it comes to love…" she looked into his eyes, as if making sure he understood her, "there are no rules."

And with that she hugged Shay, who now realized she didn't love him; she was head over heels for Tommy. He knew this was for the best. He watched her walk away.

Jude tried to call Tommy on her way back to her house, but his phone was off, she stopped by his apartment and no one was home. She thought for a minute, and then knew where she could find him.

It took her time, but she realized it. Love isn't about rules. It's about when two people, who have such strong feelings for one another, they deny everything else.

* * *

**Well it looks like we are almost to the end, folks. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be soon to come... thank you guys again for all of your reviews and keep reading, still more to come... Love, me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it. The last chapter tear tear well I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I _love _the show. **

* * *

Jude decided she was going to go home and change before she went to meet Tommy. Which meant she would run into her not-so-biggest fan of the whole Jude/Tommy relationship, Sadie.

"So, how was your date with your little boyfriend?" Sadie said smirking.

Jude had enough. She was sick of all the people who believed it wasn't going to work with Tommy. She sat down across from Sadie and looked right into her sister's eyes. She wanted to make sure she heard her clearly.

"Ok, enough with the bullshit remarks, Sadie. I am sick of it. I am going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me _very _carefully, because I am _not _repeating it again." she said, still looking into her sister's eyes.

"Ok, go ahead." _this ought to be good. _Sadie thought.

"Ok. I am going to start with stop saying Shay and I are back together. I told him tonight that he messed up. And I am not doing that again. And secondly, why cant you get it through your head, Tommy does not want you! Why do you think he sat there looking at me the whole time? I love you to death, sis, but you don't get it. No one does. I am **in love **with Tommy. And I don't care about the age and neither does he. And I will be damned if I let him go, again. Do you understand?" she said almost getting angry, but she didn't.

Jude didn't even wait for her sister to say anything. She went upstairs and changed her clothes and walked back out to the car Shay had sent for her. But not before telling her sister that she would be back later.

Jude was anxious the whole ride up to the familiar spot. And when she was there her hands shook even more. She noticed the familiar blue viper, smiled, and asked the driver to stop there and that she would get out and walk. The driver then agreed and drove away.

She got out, shivering because it had gotten a little bit colder then when she was on the rooftop. She walked up to see Tommy sitting on the same blanket as him and her were the othernight.

"Hey." she said softly. He turned around looking startled.

"Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting company. How was your date?" he said as he looked away. She could tell he was still angry. He had every right to be.

"It wasn't really a date. We just talked. He made me a little angry." he turned to look around at her again.

"Oh, really, why? Didn't exactly sweep you off your feet? When are you two going to go out again? Oh, wait! Let me guess, he said he wanted to get back together, am I right?" he said looking away again.

"Something like that, yeah." she said as she sat down next to him on the blanket.

"Oh. Well that's just great. Looks like you'll be happy again!" he said getting up and pacing around. "Who knows? Maybe to two will get married and have ki-"

"I told him no, Tommy." she said quietly. He was surprised she did that. After all, Shay was her first love.

"Y-you did? Why?" he stopped right where he was standing, confused.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean the life would be great. Go on tour with a big shot rapper, make lots of money, get married, have kids, and a big house, his and her matching hummers, all of it…" she trailed off noticing how depressed Tommy looked.

"But…it's not what I want." she said finally. He then looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes. She could spend the rest of her life looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. And she planned to.

"What?" he said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I said, I don't want that, with Shay. I want that…with you. I love you more than anything, Tommy." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Jude." he said as he walked towards her. He then put his arms around her and comforted her.

"Tommy, I have loved you ever since I met you. And all those songs, I wrote them for you. I want you, Tommy. Not Shay, not Jamie, you. I don't care if my parents don't agree. I am in love with you. I want the same things you do. I love your smile, and when you smile at me, it makes me love you even more." she was crying now and looking up into his eyes.

"Jude, we can make it. I promise. You just need to trust me. Your parents…will come around. I love you. You asked me why I'm not fighting for us as much as you were? Well I am, now. I will fight for you, Jude Harrison. Because love this strong, **is **worth fighting for." and with that he placed a kiss on her lips so passionate that it made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper then she had ever kissed anyone in her life. They knew, **_this was love. _**

_

* * *

Jude and Tommy announced their relationship to everybody at G Major, and nothing changed. They all knew that they were meant for each other. It was the same with Kat and Jamie. They are still going strong. Jude's mother and father weren't really pleased with the whole idea, but they came around. Like they said, when it comes to love, there are no rules._

_**"Let no one who loves be called altogether unhappy. Even love returned has its rainbow."- Sir James Matthew Barrie**_

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. It's a little sappy, but what can I say? I am a hopeless romantic. Please Review. Love ya guys! Jamie**


End file.
